1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical and surgical clamps, and more particularly relates to a device for temporarily occluding small vessels during microvascular surgery. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a relatively minute occluder of the character mentioned in which endothelial damage is substantially minimized; if not eliminated, and thus, thrombosis and anastomosis failure is minimized in a technically adequate procedure.
2. General Background and Prior Art
When a surgeon is engaged in a surgical procedure requiring occlusion of small vessels, it is critical that the device be of a size so as not to impair visual and physical access to the area of the vessel being operated on, and endothelial damage be minimized to avoid thrombosis and anastomosis failure.
A wide variety of miniature aneurysm clips, a microtourniquet and microblock have been proposed in the past; see the "References" below. All of these prior art devices, when observed with a scanning electron microscope, appear to inflict varying degrees of endothelial damage.
In addition to the devices of the "References"; see Appendix I, a vessel ligatures are disclosed in the patents to Flores U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,926, Ferrier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,270, Ferguson U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,434 and Jones U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,224.
None of the prior art devices afford the degree of soft pressure control afforded by the invention during microvascular anastomosis.